


Winter Wonderland *One Shot*

by LoAnn13



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Cold, F/M, Fluff, MCR, Winter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-23
Updated: 2014-11-23
Packaged: 2018-02-26 17:20:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2660183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoAnn13/pseuds/LoAnn13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gerard and you are walking through the snow-covered park. Soon enough, things get messy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Winter Wonderland *One Shot*

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Panicatthepenetration](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Panicatthepenetration).



> This is my first fic, and it's a one shot. I hope you like it!

He looked into my eyes. "Your my little shorty, baby!" he shot at me. I giggled "You did not just take the piss out of my size!" "I did, what you going to do?" He said. "OH! The sass!" I shot back at him as we entered the park.

It was empty and it had a blanket of snow everywhere. I was looking at a beautiful winter wonderland, to busy in a daze to notice that Gerard had left my side. Suddenly, I felt snow splodge on my back. I looked around to see Gerard hiding.

"I can see your hair Gerard, it's to bright!" I shouted, giggling. I saw him give me a pout. I ran over to him and jumped onto his back, causing my short, ruby-red hair to drop out of my grey beanie.

He carried me around on his back and made sure I was safe and that I was happy, this was exactly why I loved him. I placed a kiss on his cheek because that was the only place I could reach. Suddenly, Gerard tripped over something and we both landed on our faces.

I giggled but Gerard checked me over, protectively. "I'm fine, you muppet!" I tapped his arm and I got up, shaking snow off of me.

His green eyes looked down at me. "Are you sure?" he asked. I looked at him confused. "That you're okay?"

"No..." I replied, sarcastically. I reached up and wrapped my arms round his neck. He slid his arms down to my waist and slightly lifted me and our lips collided. I knew I loved him. "I'm better now though" I giggled, causing him to smile.


End file.
